Bored Jack's Joys On Slow Missions
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: slow missions can be quite exciting and interesting as well... COMPLETE


TIMELINE: season 1 

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: the fic popped up to me quite easily, unlike it's title.With over 70 fics under the belt (not all are posted on ff. net), I'm starting to have a tough time coming up with titles for new ones.

I've had two other fics for JAG written for a few days now, just haven't come up with a title yet. Until I do, the posting will not commence. And I'm still sure that the title and the summary of this fic suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel was excited.

Well, 'excited' is too weak a word to describe his condition.

He was shifting on his feet, mumbling quite rapidly under his breath about something and positively vibrating with anticipation.

It was clear that whatever was written on the wall was very important to him. To Jack it was all just some squiggly lines and he couldn't understand Daniel's enthusiasm. It's not like they are plans for some cool, huge honkin' space guns, for crying out loud!

Jack glanced at Sam and gestured at Daniel with his eyes. She grinned at him, agreeing fully.

"So, Danny-boy..." spoke up the team leader. "Found anything?"

Daniel glared at Jack for interrupting him, but then was immediately cheered up by his find. "You'll never believe what I found, Jack!"

"As if I have any other choice." were the words only Sam heard and she quickly looked away to hide her grin.

"So, what is it?" Jack hated himself for asking before he even spoke the words.

"It seems like a derivate of the linear A writing..." Jack tuned him out afterwards, since Daniel's following rambling consisted only of words about the Ancient Greeks and of many words indicating that this was a great find and how excited Daniel was.

He wandered off, ignoring Daniel's indignant glare thrown at him, and quickly scanned the horizon, looking for trouble.

He checked on Sam and was satisfied to find her playing in the dirt a couple of feet away.

The sudden silence drew his eyes to Daniel and he frowned when he noticed that the man wasn't jiggling anymore. Actually, he was being quite still and that made Jack worried. It was unnatural for Daniel, especially considering the way he was crackling with energy just a few minutes ago.

He quickly crossed the distance.

"What is it, Daniel?" he asked urgently.

Daniel just issued a strange sound.

"What does it say?" it was obvious that Daniel's current state was connected to the writing.

"It wasn't linear A, just the linear B, that we already know how to read."

Jack had heard many evasive answers in his life and he instantly recognized one.

"Daniel..." he drawled. "What does it say?"

Daniel issued another strange noise. "It says 'Ialos loves Ilnea'."

Jack looked incredulously at Daniel to see if the younger man was joking and then burst out laughing, attracting Sam and Teal'c's attention.

"Hahaha, that'll teach you to always expect something important and big to be written on your rocks, hahahaha." he was clutching at his stomach from laughing so hard. Daniel was giving him a wounded look, while Teal'c just stared at him. Sam's lips quirked at hearing her boss laugh, then she turned back to her work.

When Jack finally composed himself, he moved away from Daniel, lest he bursts out laughing again. He was sure Daniel wouldn't appreciate it.

As it was the younger man was sulking like a small child and Jack didn't want to hurt his feelings. Well, not too much. Someone had to keep Daniel's enormous ego in check, after all.

Then he noticed that a vital member of his team was missing.

"Carter!" yelled Jack with an urgence in his voice, looking for his 2IC.

She suddenly popped up right beside him, startling him.

"Colonel..." she said exasperatedly.

"Oh, right." he said sheepishly. "Sorry, still haven't gotten used to your new last name, Captain. It's too new and it still sounds weird." he grinned at her.

"A good thing my husband didn't hear you right now, sir." she chastised.

"And, since you're my CO and friend, I'll just let the last comment pass."

"You're so gracious, Captain." drawled Jack sarcastically.

"I am to please, sir." she replied sweetly. Too sweetly. Jack mock-scowled at her.

Her recent marriage had changed her, she'd become more relaxed (must be all the sex), less up tight (and she'd been very up tight), and more ready to engage in banter with him. She obviously felt that her new status gave her security from rumors and prevented them from coming to life if she was seen more relaxed around her CO.

And, who was he to complain if it made the younger woman happy?

"Walk with me, Captain." he gestured and they fell into step. Jack turned his head and called to Teal'c. "T, we're going to do a perimeter patrol, you watch the Monkey."

Teal'c nodded affirmatively and continued guarding the oblivious archeologist.

Sam and Jack walked quietly for a while, enjoying the sun and the quiet.

"It's beautiful here." finally said Sam "Beautiful weather and this quiet. I'm glad there aren't any sentient being here."

"Why?" asked Jack incredulously. This was certainly not Sam's MO. She'd always delighted in meeting new cultures, especially if they were advanced,  
cause it gave her the chance the play with some cool, new toys. Her being glad to be on a deserted planet had never happened before and he was starting to ask himself if he wasn't dealing with an alien impostor.

"Because I don't want any dangerous situations on my last mission. I just want to enjoy myself on a wonderful alien world." she replied, not missing his increasingly stunned look.

"What do you mean 'your last mission'?"

"I'm transferring to the labs after this one, sir. The General himself has approved my transfer a couple of days ago."

"Why haven't I been told? And why are you transferring in the first place?" asked Jack hurt that she hadn't told him about it. Why hadn't he been told? He was her CO, crying out loud, he should've been told.

"Because you know pregnant women are not allowed to serve in combat units." explained Sam patiently, ignoring his first question completely.

"Huh?" Jack was puzzled. 'What do pregnant women got to do with... OH!'

Sam rolled her eyes at seeing her husband finally get it. He could be so obvlivious sometimes, about some things, like, for an example, that she'd been putting on weight lately and feeling slightly nauseous in the mornings. True, she did hide it from him, but stil...

Jack's eyes cleared and a shit-eating grin split his face in two.

"Sweet." was all he said before taking his wife's lips in a passionate kiss.

THE END

REVIEW!

--------

P.S.: you'd be amazed if you knew just how much of the writing found at archeological sites is like this. Teenagers were teenagers back then and, for some unknown reason, teenagers feel like the world should know about their little crushes. When archeologists dug out Pompeii (not sure if I wrote it correctly,it's different in my language), they found a lot of such writings on the wall, along with, what is now called, public relations, advertising, promos, political campaigns by candidates telling people they should vote for them,... It gave anthropologists a lot of insight into the everyday life of people from that time.

And, since everytime SG-1 encountered some writing it ALWAYS proved important and such (which is against the law of logic, archeology and so on), I just had to have them stumble on something like this. And the mental image of Jackson's face if he'd find it had me laughing.

Unlike recent seasons of SG-1 (say, the last 4 seasons) that certainly didn't have me laughing, more like scowling, cursing the writers and throwing thing at the TV.

Due to all this, especially due to recent events, like the writers completely ignoring Jack and trying to make people forget that he and the JS ship (that THEY, the writers, created) don't exist and never have (Jack has been mentioned on Atlantis more times than on SG-1 in the past 2 years; what hurts most, they didn't even mention him in Unending, nor did Sam hint that she was leaving anyone behind; I'm having a very tough time keeping up any enthusiasm for this show and am struggling to find a reason to continue following a show that has been repeatedly letting me down and that, it seems, is sure as hell not going to return my investment of money, time and emotions that I'd put into it over the years. It also has me struggling to keep any sort of motivation to continue writing for it, cause it all seems like a waste of time.

A sure thing is that if J&S don't end up together (it making it be very clear on the show, I'm not taking this frelling vague hints bullshit any longer, I want the real stuff, the confirmation, rings on their fingers and a marriage certificate - if Sam was willing to marry that asshole cop after 6 months, she sure as hell had enough time in the last 2 years to marry Jack) I won't watch anything by this TPTB and of this franchise ever again.

If I'll write any JS fics in the future, it'll probably be for the reason that those S/D shippers (shudder) won't take over the site. How can anyone see anything but sibling-like connection there is beyond me.

IF I'll continue writing JS ship, it'll probably be mostly Cam/Vala, but we'll see...


End file.
